Road To Recovery
by Theresa471
Summary: Sequel to Extreme Measures with the recovery of Captain Lee Crane. During the time the Seaview is sent on several missions with Commander Morton in charge.


_**Road To Recovery**_

Feeling desperate. Despair and alone. He was mostly feeling of these emotions inside of him right now.

It's only been a few days after the surgery on his lower spine and right leg.

It's already felt like a life time. Laying in his hospital bed before going to physical therapy twice a day.

Dr. Adams had advised him. He would be needing the therapy to help maintain his overall health. While the fusing of the stem cell for his spine will take time. Along with the muscles for his right leg to be stronger.

Once this does happens. He would be able to at least try maintain a normal life. Dr. Adams after conferring with Dr. Jamieson to try taking up running once more.

At least this way. He would be able to keep his wife Rose Marie company on her track on the beach. There has been times. Since he has known her to run 3 or 4 miles depending on the type of mood she's in. However he would need to start out slowly, before getting medical permission from Dr. Jamieson to even try it.

He's been trying to stay focus mostly with his recovery. Taking each day as it comes for him. Every morning and though out the entire day. It's basically the same type of routine for him and his nurses having to get him back on his feet.

How many times he's been sidelined over the years. For where he were be able to bounced back quickly, and get right back into the thick of things with each and every mission, the Seaview would be given?

 **Alone** right now. He felt. Since would be waiting for Rose Marie to call for a update. She had been rather busy the past few days.

Spending days with him after the surgery inside of his room to keep him company.

Knowing full well she couldn't drop everything now. When answers were needed on a number of her projects. The Nelson Institute, Naval and two other organizations, including the National Disease Center needed the latest computer figures for the vaccine.

Which is needed for many of the deaths of certain mammals found around the globe from radiation poisoning. Due to our own discord with having to use the weapons over the years, as with nuclear power plants, garbage or any other causes.

Lee laid there trying to move. But he can't, only not far with his spine the way, it's now. He doesn't know if the pain would be unbearable for him. That was the question of the day.

When some one knocked at his hospital room door.

"Captain, you're awake. How are you feeling?" He looked over at the nurse standing in the door way to come closer. Chart in hand.

At least it wasn't Dr. Adams or Jamieson for now.

"Just fine, nurse. When can I leave here to recover at home?" He answered knowing he didn't feel "Just fine" after what had happened to him in the cave.

"Captain Crane that is up to your doctors to decide. Otherwise I am here to check your vitals and than, taking you down to physical therapy after breakfast arriving in a hour."

Lee grappled at the words physical therapy. Otherwise he would cooperate for now. She comes to him using the different devices in the room to take his vitals."Any rate Dr. Adams will be in to see you, when he's free. Right now he's with another patient worst off then you, Captain. He's completely immobile from head to toe from a car accident.

She was silent after getting herself mad from the way he's acting.

She stopped from giving any further information in regard to the patient. Even though using it is part of her job.

She continued on with her work for a few more minutes. When Dr. Adams does finally come in and another figure behind him. Dr. Adams had introduced him as Dr. Ryker training in the field. He would be going on rounds for the next few weeks before taking final exams.

"Nice to have meet you. Dr. Ryker." Lee says before settling down further in his bed to be checked out further by them. He wasn't over joyed with the prospect of staying here any longer.

Dr. Adams went to show Dr. Ryker the area that Lee Crane was operated on. He was very much interested in that field of study, ever since he had entered medical school.

He had gone into every detail of what was done on his patient.

While Lee was trying to be **patience.** It's one thing in his life, he's not. Always trying to run into a situation without having to think of the ramifications of his actions.

However not spending all that long. Dr. Adams having to be most pleased with his progress. He would be able to give him, the best of news.

Looking over at his patient. After writing a number of notes in his chart. "Captain Crane, I will be letting you go home in a few days, for where your going to be having therapy once your settled. And your Institute is able to set you up with a daily plan with a physical therapist to try and get you up and moving around."

"It sounds like some sort of a visiting nurse will be dropping by daily to help me with my recovery?" He says feeling some what more relieved at the prospect of going home.

"Yes. That is correct Captain. Along with your wife, if possible. I will send off a message to the Institute and Dr. Jamieson in regard to your release.

 **Chapter Two**

Lee looked around his room. Finally peace and quiet. It's like Grand Central Station at times with everyone coming in and out. Half the time. He didn't know who half those people were walking in.

Thank God. He would be going home to recover. No doubt with his two boys. Rose Marie and the nanny Andrea will help keep a close eye on them from bothering their father.

He was tired. After being woken early with the change in shifts. And at a ungodly hour of five o' clock in the morning. After being given his medication for pain. Though minimal right now. He **drifted off to sleep.**

The Seaview heading out to sea for a training cruise. Something simple for a change, along with completing a routine survey and equipment test for the Institute. It would please Executive Officer Chip Morton greatly. Since he's officially in command. Until Lee Crane comes back from his medical leave.

He heaved a sigh, thinking about all of the times. He's been injured over the years. At least, he can say. Like himself having been lucky for when it comes to those types of medical issues.

He had spoken with Admiral Nelson. He's not on this cruise this time around. Since he had more important business back at the Institute.

Chip Morton had the following on board to give the orders with Executive Officer Stu Riley, Commander Bobby O' Brian and for a change Commander Stanley Kowakski.

In regard to the training. It was mostly for level sixth of the _**Gils**_ program. Finally being given the permission to proceed further with the program and into deeper waters. One person thrilled with the idea. Commander Rose Marie Crane designer of the program.

Morton had asked his executive officer to give him a full report for all departments.

Riley walking over from the navigational computer with clip board in his hands. He handed his final updated report with the crew roster. With one staying behind at the Institute. Patterson having been asked to work with Admiral Nelson in his office.

His secretary Angie had decided to take a few days off with her husband Tom to get away. It would give Patterson the chance to work on his typing skills once more. With the Seaview on the training cruise and survey.

Meanwhile with the Seaview on it's way. Of the personnel on board the submarine. All those involved with the _**Gils**_ program would meet for a meeting in the sub's pool that leads into the open waters.

Commander Stanley Kowalski in charge with Rose Marie back at the Institute's lab computer terminal. Would be able to watch the entire proceedings.

All five of the subjects, along with Stanley were making final checks with their equipment to be taken out with them into opened waters.

Right from the start with testing of the equipment. Chip Morton already frustrated. When the navigational computer started acting up a bit. However it had cleared up. By the time one of the technicians had arrived to check it out. Though it could of been disastrous for the submarine.

Chief Sharkey checking the station with the final figures. They would be able to proceed with the tests. Walking over to Chip Morton standing over at the plot table waiting for the report.

He had been muttering under his breath. Why do these things always have to happened to him. When ever the Captain or Admiral Nelson aren't abroad?" In Lee's case. He's **trying to recover.**

Sharkey walked over slowly with the print out. He hands it to Morton looking up with his grin. "Thanks, Chief."

"Your welcomed." He says before walking off to head back to his usual station. Towards the back of the radio shack.

Currently working the board. Having to be someone new, until communications officer Julieanna Moore takes over the watch. The young man working having to be in contact, with Commander Stanley Kowalski and his group outside swimming using the _**Gils.**_

So far everything were going according to plan with the tests.

Sharkey walked over to asked on whether everything were working out well with those outside of the submarine.

"How's it going?" Sharkey asked grinning softly.

"yes, sir. It is. I am in contact with them right now, Chief. They were ready to head on down further with the next step of the tests." He says before talking back with a response to Commander Stanley Kowalski. "Hold on, Chief. I need to answer back with a response."

"Sure." He shrugged his shoulders before going back to his station with a groan.

Sparks opening up the channel on his board. Answered back with a response. "Roger. Commander I will advise Mr. Morton of your situation with heading on down further."

"Will do Sparks." Kowalski using his special _**Gils**_ voice box communications device.

He swam over to the others waiting for him. Using special lighting fixtures to see attached to the top of their heads. They would be able to start swimming down further with caution. Along with any changes of pressure with-in their bodies.

The six of them going below thousand feet truly was remarkable.

Even if it was just a few more feet than before. But no one would be taking chances including commander Stanley Kowalski. His brother having to be in the Control Room just after starting his watch at the sonar/radar station.

Having to be chewing at his lip while watching the bleeps on the screen for any type of trouble. His board having to be showing clear for the moment, despite the six that is supposed to be in the water any way.

Looking up at Commander Morton now directly behind his back.

He asked on whether everything was fine with the test subjects. He could see the bleeps on the screen and nothing else to be a good sign at least. His fray nerves on edge for when it comes to this project, having been delayed for a number of issues that had to be cleared up.

When the test subjects had reach the limit for the depth.

Commander Stanley Kowalski made the decision to head back up, and back to the Seaview for a complete check-up by Dr. Jamieson and Dr. Sterling. Along with some time into the decompression chamber just in-case of a issue.

Sparks had called Commander Morton over to the radio shack advising him of these facts. He felt relieved for the most part in regard to this stage of the testing for this program. While there were others that needed to be worked on.

The text subjects would be arriving back into the missile room entrance this time around in exactly 25 minutes. Along with the fact, both doctors would be waiting for them and the crews standing-by working the watch in the main missile room hatchway.

Lee Crane tried to roll on his side slowly. He needed a little help with calling in the night nurse of ICU.

Sleepy trying to stay awake from been given his medication once more.

 **Time** was moving slowly. Though he had the tv on in his room. He really couldn't concentrate. With the news given, he would be going home soon. He won't have to be bothered every single minute of the day or night. At least his wife would be there at the beach house to share his **misery**. That's if she's around as with his two sons.

He loves to snuggle up close to her having missed that intimacy between them during the past years, they had been married and prior.

However now with his latest injury. He's mostly feeling **useless**.

Until the time comes, he's feeling like his old self again. The doctors did say it would take time. How much time was involved? Himself or the others didn't know the answer to the question.

When he had called the ICU nurse for the evening. It was a young tech having to be on the floor. Her name having to be Louisa written on the black board inside of his room.

She's been working this section of the hospital for almost a year.

She has been studying to be a physical therapist of all things.

Dealing with patients like with Lee Crane and spinal cord injuries, he's one of the lucky ones compared to some of the patients, in another area unable to move at all.

She came over with a device to check his vitals once again. Along with checking his bandages on his lower back and upper part of his right leg.

She was very **gentle** with him right now. With the chart. She was able to write in certain notes for the doctors to read, when they do come in.

"Captain Crane, I will be back with your medication and antibiotics."

Walking around to his other side to check the I.V. in his arm having to placed. It was fine for now. Otherwise he had a number of bruising with both arms, having been taken a number of tubes for blood from him.

She even checked his catheter bag, however embarrassing for him. But it still needed to be done. Since he was still not able to leave his bed all that much without help.

She gave him a wry smile for the sake of the patient and his **patience.**

"Your all set for now. If you need me for anything, other than to have me get your medications. Just used the call signal on the side of your bed."

"Thanks, I know." He says before settling back against his pillow to try and get a better, comfortable position.

Commander Stanley Kowakski after drying off in the missile room.

He was rather pleased with the tests of the new designs of the _**Gils**_.

But for now he and his test subjects would be heading for sickbay for a full check up.

Otherwise everyone else on board the Seaview would be working on different projects for the Institute, Naval and even other private companies to help pay the bills.

When Kowalski in the Control Room after seeing that his older brother was safe and sound abroad the Seaview. He had asked Mr. Morton to see, if he could take a break to check on his brother.

Since they are very close now after years of always working in different parts of the globe. "Go ahead, Kowalski. Just be sure to call your relief to take over your station." He says softly to him looking up.

"Yes, Sir. I will call some one before leaving, since Patterson is back at the Institute for this trip." Morton nodded. He went back to the plotting table to sit on the chair, to go over the reports he had received from the various of stations and departments of the submarine.

Otherwise the next series of tests would be coming from the different labs and scientists on board to work on them. Nothing really dangerous. He **hopes!**

As for Rose Marie, the next days after receiving word from Dr. Adams and Doc Jamieson. Her husband would be coming home.

He would be closely watched from the visiting nurses coming by three times a day to check up on his progress. He didn't mind this.

Nor Rose Marie. She would be able to have all of her work in the lab transferred to her computer terminal. Without having to leave the beach-house. Along with keeping a eye on him and the two boys at the same time.

Even Admiral Nelson didn't protest this fact. Since she was at a critical junction with two of the six of her projects. One having to be the _**Gils**_ and the Worm Hole Effect Module test flights for the Air Force and now the Navy.

Going back to the lab at the Institute. She had gotten a phone call from Patterson from the outer office of Admiral Nelson's main office. She goes to pick up the phone to answer it. "Lab, how can I help you, this is Rose Marie?" She says with a quiet demeanor with her answering.

"Commander, this is Patterson. I am sorry to disturb you. Admiral Nelson wishes to see you in his office to go over your latest test results on all of your current projects." Thinking. He is always very professional over the phone. In all of the times she had come into contact either here or on the Seaview. He would be always be that way.

Accept for when her husband had told her about years ago with the death of his father, and a new rare species having been found to almost wipe out the submarine.

"Thanks, Patterson. I will gathered up my reports and be there shortly." She replied and hanging up the phone.

Chapter Three

Basics matters were settled With Lee Crane to be home finally.

Rules were set. He would be left alone at times. Though the boys would be at the day-care for a few hours. Even if Rose Marie had said inside of her mind.

She would be fine with it. Since the regular two nannies would be switching back and forth with their schedules.

Lee would be staying downstairs in the guest bedroom. Instead of being up stairs. He would be there, or inside of the back screen porch or outside in the back. He would have his laptop, portable tablet and cell-phone at his beckoning call.

He was here to **recover.** If Possible. How long it takes will be up to to him?

Settling into a routine the next few weeks. Along with the Seaview with the different missions, including the training cruises having been successful without incident. Though Chip Morton was thrilled at the rating factor of those tests. Admiral Nelson having been over joyed with all of the test results. And sending them into Admiral Johnson and those involved.

At least the monkey having been taken off his back, for when it came to the financial part of it. He always winds up with a headache. When ever some-one tries to push his buttons. He hesitates every time that phone rings in his office.

They drink in silence for awhile. Lee is ready to start his physical therapy today. Waiting for the visiting nurse to arrive.

His unique bond with his wife is truly amazing. **But** every woman has it's breaking point, including Rose Marie.

Each day he would be getting stronger. However his mental aspect having to be another matter. Along with his wife's. She having to be crying inside for him to be healed. The sea and the Seaview had been mostly his life. As with his sons and herself with their marriage.

She replied. **What more could be done?**

But for now. The visiting nurse having to arrived would be going into the back yard. And work on the different exercises that needed to be done. She could see he was making progress. Sending in reports for those interested.

Though today she would try to push it a little bit further with his therapy.

To be honest. She would hate to upset him further with hurting him. And going through a great deal with reading his long medical file from over the years.

She would be watching him from the screen door working on his various exercises. He certainly was getting better. With a great deal of **effort** with the physical therapist.

When the therapist had arrived. Rose Marie had warmly greeted her having knocked on the front door. Before she would be able to her come in with all of her equipment.

She was as with the others were always pleasant. "Thank you."

Walking in and then going to check out her patient first with his vitals.

Rose Marie tried to pretend it never happened. But it did. And she would have to live with it.

Outside Lee would at first struggle with his movements. Always going for that extra stretch with his back and upper right leg. At least he would be getting some where now. Each day as they come.

And in each day, along with the next three weeks. Admiral Nelson and Dr. Jamieson would received the report on his health in general. The report had showed a mark improvement.

Dr. Jamieson having one day to drop by to see Admiral Nelson in his office. Just after the Seaview had come back from a short cruise two days prior.

Nelson having to be waiting for Jamieson to speak. Jamieson had looked puzzled. "It's amazing Harriman. His condition had improved greatly the past three weeks."

"Well, he has been getting a great deal of physical therapy." Admitted Nelson said reluctantly.

"Yes, I know." Jamieson said with a knowing smile.

"And no doubt Lee wants to come back to the Seaview very badly."

Jamieson frowned at his statement. "I am very happy, he's getting better. Chip Morton as well. Since he never liked being in command of the Seaview for long periods of time."

Nelson smiled grimly. "I tend to agree with you, Doc on that fact of it at this point. I just hope he's keeps it up for the sake of his own mental state and for Rose Marie." Argued Nelson.

Jamie scowled. "I know, she is not liking it either. She's been pushing herself rather hard with her work. She's been keeping a rather low profile, and it's not a good situation for her and the boys.

Chapter Four

This particular day. Burning.

Lights flashing, yelling, chaos. But mostly burning.

He was feeling after pushing himself to his limits. He was in need of a break. When in fact he was done for today.

He would be relieved. As with Rose Marie watching her husband after taking a break from her computer terminal.

Actually for herself. She needed a little loosen up. Sitting a little too much in her chair behind the computer terminal.

Today would be a good day for a run on the beach. She had gone inside to speak with Andrea. Since both of the boys were placed down for a nap after getting back from the day-care center.

She had thought it as a good idea to unwind. She would however be sure to see that her husband would be just fine. After the physical therapist had left for this day.

Rose Marie had gone upstairs to change, along with her water bottle, and other supplies. To be placed around her waist for the run.

Once she were able to let her husband know sitting in his usual lounge chair sipping his juice.

He looked up to see her all set. She quickly comes over to him, planting a chaste kiss to his cheek before going off.

Though she could feel, she could fly. The maze of burning was still there with her running almost two miles, she felt the tangle of muscles feel like coals, intense, painful, but not blinding and consuming.

Taking sips of her water and protein bars helping her body energized before she headed back.

Taking a few more moments sitting on the sand crossed legged.

This felt good to be out here this far by the barrier reef and rocks, since it is part of the Institute grounds.

Okak now to run back. One running step at a time.

With a moan she pushes herself to finally arriving to the area of her beach house.

She can see her two boys outside with Andrea waiting on the sand.

While her husband standing up with his cane really proud of her.

When he gets the chance to ask on just how far she had gone. As he stands, he did feel a slight twinge in his lower spine and arched his back just a little. On instinct, he had to settle to just be close to alleviate some of the spasm in his spine.

Sitting too long it had to be. **Thinking**. His eyes immediately drops his hand when his wife came up to him. She was breathing hard, and sweating. She truly was loose now and needed a shower.

Right now she saw that her husband to be standing to be a good sign. She had asked on whether he had suffered a spasm in his back.

He looked up at her with the concern in her expression.

He blinked before saying. "yes, just a very small one. I was mostly due to be sitting too much after all of the physical therapy I had been having."

"No doubt. It's a good sign Lee never the less. But for now. It seems these two are over joyed with their mother running two miles and back." When William heard his mother say. His hands went up into the air in celebration.

"Maybe I will be able to do the same very soon." He says with that glaring gleam in his eyes to be back once again.

"Hopefully Lee." She shrugged and turned his gaze down ward to his sons. But right now I am going into the shower." And into his ear for no one to hear. "I just wish you could join me as well into the shower. Just like we used to do before you were injured." She didn't wait for his answer. Only his facial expression told the entire story.

A few days later. Admiral Nelson coming into his office. He was greeted by his secretary Angie. He was not in the best of moods this morning.

The Seaview still without it's Captain. Would be leaving for Alaska.

Three times a year the submarine is asked to do a inspection of the under ground defense grind. Normally it would be just routine. Due to the recent up rising with certain countries aggressiveness threats.

Mainly to use their nuclear missiles as a show of strength. The United States authorities mainly the United Nations, President of the United States are trying there best with putting together talks to avoid a possible war.

Any way Nelson had been advised by Admiral Johnson to send out the Seaview. Assured he could, as with his crew would be able to have the job done.

While he was waiting for Angie to come in with the messages. Chip Morton was on his way over to his office to discuss the mission details on the inspection.

Moments later...

Morton being greeted by Nelson's secretary. She tells him the Admiral is waiting for him.

He walks in after knocking on the door. Admiral Nelson looks up from his pile of folders placed on his desk.

"Oh, yes Chip. Please be seated. I need to go over the mission details. I will need you and the crew be sharp for this one." While he remained calm with his wording.

"Yes, sir. With everyone is on it's way back from leave, we will be able to leave with-in the next eight hours. Everything is being made ready as we speak."

"Good. I will be finishing up shortly to join you. This is a serious situation anything can happen." He says taking a quick sip of water from his desk.

"What does Admiral Johnson have to say on the matter?" Countered Morton before moving up from his seat.

"What can he say at this time. He just hopes tempers don't flair up between the different elected officials, and wishing to gain further power with each other." Grumbled Nelson.

"That's just too bad, sir. There is nothing to be gained by it accept for total destruction." Morton replied. "And unfortunately it's the ways things are these days. It's a shame. Before I go, sir. What is going on with Lee, I haven't spoken with him in awhile. It's almost like he's fallen off the face of the Earth?" Said Morton.

"True, but at least he's home at his beach house being closely watched, is what counts the most right now."

"I missed him a great deal, the Seaview is just not the same without him." Shaking his head thinking about the good old days when you couldn't pull him away from the old gal. "Any rate I will see you on board soon."

Acknowledging Morton's comment with a nod of his head and a quick wave of his hand.

Chapter Five

Executive Officer, Chip Morton arriving on the Seaview to be greeted by Commander O' Brian. Going over the crew roster for the moment. He was tired. Having to asked. "Everyone abroad Commander?" Feeling moody for the moment.

"Yes sir. Everyone went to change into their uniforms before coming up front and before you asked. Chief Sharkey reports another problem in the Reactor room. Though the last time we had the issue was supposed to been replaced."

"Damn." Chip Morton mumbled to himself. "Have them keep a close eye this time around. Admiral Nelson is not going to like the idea with holding up the mission." He grumbled.

"Yes, I know sir. I will speak with Chief Sharkey and his team to check it out further." Before moving off to call him saying he would be coming.

Reactor Room

Sharkey having to be frustrated. He stopped for a moment to take a breather and thought about the thermostat, checking it once again.

He would have the technician check the wiring going over it with a fine tooth comb.

Walking down the corridor. Commander O' Brian frowned at some of the crew members passing him. Sensing the tension in them with the up and coming mission to Alaska.

When he had arrived to see Sharkey taking with the tech. He asked him the following. "Were you able to trace the root of the problem?"

"Aye, sir!" Replied Sanchez quickly. "It's going to take some time. But I found there is another defect in the wiring with the main circuit board. It will be corrected with-in the hour."

O' Brian looked over at the circuit board and saw the wiring that needs to be changed. "Ok every one. Carry on."

"Aye, sir."

O' Brian took one more look at the panel shaking his head and left.

Sanchez asked Chief Sharkey what was wrong with the Commander. Acting nervous as a cat.

"Worried about the panel and this mission no doubt. Lets get to that wiring or Admiral Nelson will have our heads." He said.

Once they were under way. Talks had started with those countries threatening. Hopefully nothing will come of it. Everyone would be keeping a close eye on the power cake.

While the United States will have all defense modes ready on stand-bye.

The next few days would be critical for all tense and purposes.

It goes as well for the Seaview moving along. Half speed instead of pushing it, to it's limits. For those working in the reactor room.

Ensign Sanchez having to be on watch this time around. Noticed the red light on his circuit board. Showing somewhere one of the key wiring over heating. He had switched to the back-up systems for now. Until finally just where was the junction point with the over heating of the system.

But first he had advised the Control Room of these facts.

Commander Morton having just gone off watch after signing the log book for the evening. Executive Officer Stu Riley for the night watch had come on after checking with all of the stations.

Admiral Nelson had left a message for him. In case there were a problem. To call him right away. He would be in his cabin for now resting. Unless something comes up.

Meanwhile in the reactor room. Ensign Sanchez trying to locate the correct wiring. When he smells something burning all of a sudden.

Looking over at the panel in the corner. The panel had started to spark along with the flames glaring up.

Sanchez being alone inside of the reactor room for this watch. Right away he goes to push the fire alarm, letting everyone know about the fire.

But before he was able to move away. There is a explosion from the panel. Throwing him against the bulk head knocking him to the floor. While black smoke is bellowing inside of the reactor room, along with the flames.

Someone had to go inside to pull out Sanchez. Along with the reactor needing to be shut down for now and radiation count at normal limits.

Admiral Nelson waking quickly from his bunk hearing the alarm. Grabbed quickly his slippers and robe heading out of his quarters along with Chip Morton.

"What's going on, Chip?" He asked following behind.

"Don't know at this point." He said rushing off.

When they had reached the reactor room. The fire crews were able to put out the fires with the fire extinguishers, they were carrying with them. And Dr. Sterling and Jamieson having arrived with their equipment in the white protection suits. As with the fire crews finding the radiation inside at normal levels.

Finding Sanchez inside. It was already too late for him. The blast of the explosion throwing him. Had killed him this time.

Jamieson after checking his vitals. With everyone looking on before moving out. He had advised Admiral Nelson of the death. Losing men like this really had hit the Admiral hard.

As he hits the wall with his fist next to him outside away from the flow of traffic. Feeling the frustration of losing a man like this.

Nelson had asked Morton to have a full investigation into the fire and the explosion. And after been checked a number of times during the past few months.

When the fire chief had come out with a report. Putting up his protection mask. "Sir, the fire is out. Radiation is normal inside, along with the fact the reactor wasn't damage during the explosion to be lucky in its self." Taking a breather before speaking once again. "Otherwise I will put a team on it to have the wiring checked for any type of sabotage that might of been the cause."

Admiral Nelson could see the look coming from Chip Morton's expression. When the word sabotage had been mention. It would be at this moment. Morton goes into full action mode telling the admiral, he will check into further."

He leaves going to his quarters to change. His adrenaline running on high right now. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway after what just had happened to Sanchez.

They would moving out the body under a white cover, taking him to sickbay and readied for a burial at sea. Along with the fact his family would have to be notified of his death.

Admiral Nelson's work was done this evening. He needed to speak with Admiral Johnson or someone from ONI on what just had transpired advising them of the possible threat.

It was a sad event in its self. Commander Morton giving the service for Ensign Jose Sanchez dying inside of the reactor room.

Everyone had left the top deck after giving the sermon and service in full dress uniforms.

He was mostly somber after speaking in front of everyone attending the service. Even Admiral Nelson holding back his tears losing another on the Seaview.

How he hated these things for the most part. He had felt his blood boil, thinking about who would of sabotage the wiring inside.

He would asked Master Of Arms to keep a eye on anything suspicious, while the Seaview would be inching its way to Alaska.

When Chip Morton had reached his quarters to change. Reaching his door. He grabbed the knob out of frustration opening it to walk in. He needed to calm his nerves a little recovering his wits about him, before deciding to change and head back to the Control Room. They would be arriving in Alaska really soon despite the delay.

Chapter Six

Chip Morton paced back and forth in the front of the plot table. He was a pool of mixed emotions with the death of Sanchez.

With the investigation forging ahead. They had finally arrived in Alaska making contact with those in charge of the under ground and entrance to the base.

He would as with Admiral Nelson to go over every detail. Not wanting to take any chances with testing of the defense grid. There would be three diving teams going out including Commander Stanley Kowakski to inspect the grid. He would be with his brother.

The best diver on the Seaview.

Everyone of the teams were told to keep their eyes opened during this delicate time.

While Back Home...

Lee Crane feeling better. Dr. Adams had asked him to come in to the hospital to be checked out. With Dr. Adams setting up transportation for him. Leaving Rose Marie to work and leaving the two boys at day-care.

Setting up the time. Dr. Adams would be available taking the time out from his busy schedule.

He was pacing in his office of the hospital. Dr. Adams pacing was interrupted by a buzz from his desk intercom. He walked over to the desk and pressed the answer button. "Yes, Dorothy. What is it?"

"Dr. Adams, Captain Lee Crane is here for his appointment. Shall I send him in?" She said.

"Yes, Dorothy, by all means." Said Dr. Adams as he took a deep breath and settled into his chair.

The door opened and a Lee Crane without the use of his cane and smiled at him.

"How are you, Dr. Adams? I hope you're not too busy now of days with your schedule?" Mocking a little along with a shot at Lee Crane. But he over looked it any rate.

"It's fine Captain, rather not too bad actually. I see your doing really well now and without the using of your cane. This is a wonderful sign Captain." He said before asking the Captain to sit making himself comfortable. "And before we get started. I have a few questions to asked before taking you into the examining room, and before I decide to release you from my clutches and Dr. Jamieson."

Lee Crane looked over at him with amusement. While Adams is thinking. "He does look better than expected. He **also** sounds fine from the reports. He had received from the physical therapists.

"Well lets get started." He pulls out his file from the side of his desk to began with the questions.

Taking the time. Dr. Adams needed to be sure of his facts in front of him. After checking over the Captain. Lee Crane was doing quite well with his health in general. The cell regeneration of his lower spine had done it's trick. Along with a great deal of physical therapy to get the man back on his feet again and back to his vessel.

Taking their time to walk back into his office. Lee Crane finally feeling relieved after months of agony of not knowing. On whether he would be able to walk again with his back and right leg.

He needed to celebrate the wonderful news. When Dr. Adams had told him he was released. Now he to worried about would be Dr. Jamieson for the final approval to be taken off medical leave.

Along with calling Rose Marie about the news. She would no doubt be quite pleased, would be the word to used.

However he would be calling the communications center of the Institute to send a message to Admiral Nelson and Dr. Jamieson on the Seaview. Currently busy in Alaska for the inspection. As of right now with all of the divers checking the defense grids going well for the moment.

He had gotten up from his seat. Thanking the doctor for all he's done for him all this time. Taking a deep breath of relief, before leaving his office for the final time.

"Captain. Good luck. I am wishing you all of your best."

He looks over at the doctor grabbing another file from his desk. As the phone rings once again.

"Thanks." He says before waving his hand good bye. While he waves back, while talking to some one on the other end of the phone needing his attention right away.

Mean while the diving teams had no problem inspecting the area.

However Master Of Arms doing a inspection of the lower decks, mostly for engineering. They had found a body of one of the divers that was supposed to been on the team. Ensign Ronald Collins recently joined the Seaview a few months back.

Commander Dickerson of Master Of Arms having checked the I.D. of the body. It was of Ensign Ronald Collins. But where was the one posing as Collins. When he had realized. He had to be one of the divers, inspecting the grid.

Trying to keep it quiet as much as possible. Admiral Nelson having been told these facts. Called for a complete search of the submarine. Along with Chip Morton trying to stay calm from the fact, they would be wiped off the map with the sabotage.

He had to make contact with Commander Stanley Kowalski quickly alerting him. Since Collins would be with him on his team. However he hadn't seen him the last twenty five minutes. He was supposed to be checking the next site.

The only thing he could of think of for the moment. Was the fact, he might of went down further at 2600 feet in his diving equipment.

He would advise his brother quickly. In charge of the second group of his suspicious. He had told them to have his men check back with the others for any type of explosive. That can set off the grid and wipe them out and half the ocean in that region.

Admiral Nelson had asked Chief Sharkey to head out in a diving suit with two other divers, including Stu Riley. They had to be sure, since it was essential to find Collins and those behind it working for him.

Sharkey was racing through the corridor to reach the missile room.

There he would meet up with another diver Ron Hanson. While the other crew members inside the missile room were getting the equipment ready for them.

It was very obvious it would be a dangerous situation at the moment. The tension on the faces around him. He tried to calm his own nerves as well. Taking off his clothes and into the diving suit and other equipment needed to be checked for the final time, before leaving going inside the hatch and out into the waters.

Once he was ready to go. He called the Control Room. Advising them the team were ready to leave.

In the Control Room.

Admiral Nelson picking up the mike from behind the periscope stand before Chip Morton. "Chief, keep me updated every five minutes, if possible." He said before taking a deep sigh as with Morton behind the radar station.

Watching his man work his magic with the instruments. "Will do, Admiral." Sharkey replied before moving inside with the two other divers.

Once they were able to make it outside. They would be heading down to the deeper part to look for Collins.

So far none of the other divers weren't having any luck in finding him. Until a few moments later_

Commander Stanley Kowalski noticing someone swimming away out from the rocks. Kowalski hiding thinking earlier maybe he would be able to catch Collins making a mistake with his location.

It would be at this precise moment. Called his brother on another frequency of his communications device. He advised him and the others to hurry. He would be able to follow him at a distance.

Before making any type of action.

However the other divers staying behind. Were able to check further one of the main defense lines. And just by chance. They were able to find the one explosive by accident that could of set off the chain of events.

Bomb expert Chief Elroy Hutchinson with the Seaview two years, came upon the device. Needing to be really careful at the moment.

He asked the one other diver with him to stand back for now.

While he would be able to deactivate the device taking a few moments.

Before removing the final components of the bomb. He took a deep breath though his air mask. Picking up the last piece of the equipment he would be using. He would be able to disconnect the wiring on all sides of the circular device. For which he does without touching the sides of the container.

"Thank god." He says before dropping it to the ocean floor.

Hutchinson would be able to report back to the Seaview and Admiral Nelson the device had been deactivated. Now they needed was to captured Collins or who ever he would be in the first place.

The foreign agent knew he had made the mistake. It would be no doubt his final movements. No way he would be caught. But unknown to the agent.

He had forgotten about the dangers of the deep waters.

When a rather large shark in these waters came upon him. Collins being caught off-guard. Trying to move away behind the rocks. He tried to hit it with his stun-gun in his hands. But missed.

When a few others swimming around came upon him.

Commander Stanley Kowalski seeing this scene, as with his brother.

They knew it would be too late to try and save his hide. But they wouldn't be able to help at this point.

The pool of sharks had done it dealings with the diver and his legacy.

They would never know who he was now. Though the explosive device had been deactivated.

Admiral Nelson, Chip Morton and everyone else involved were now breathing easier. And finishing up the inspection of the entire defense grid.

Taking another day finishing up. Along with all reports written up.

However the good news would be the factors with the countries involved with the tensions over seas. Had decided to least sit down at a table to discuss different terms for now.

I don't think anyone would want to totally wipe out the entire planet. Admiral Nelson discussing this sensitive matter with Admiral Johnson for ONI.

He was just happy the entire affair would be over with for now. All he needed wanted now. Would be the return of his captain back on the Seaview.

Epilogue

Captain Lee Crane was relieved. When Dr. Jamieson had released him from medical leave once the Seaview had arrived back from Alaska.

Rose Marie walked into the bed-room waiting for Lee to come out of the bathroom. After checking his uniform for the last time. He had lost weight. And it showed in his face. No doubt he will be gaining the weight back. Once he starts with Cookie's food on board.

She was very proud of him these past months. Working so hard with the physical therapy to have his health back into order. Along with his mental state.

He couldn't wait to be back abroad the Seaview. When he walked out standing in full dressed uniform. She smiled back at the sight.

"How do I look?" He said with a wry expression on his face.

Walking over slowly to her husband. Making sure his tie would be in place around his collar. "Like a submarine Captain should look like. Prim and proper ready to board and give the orders. Now leave and make every one proud, including Admiral Nelson and Chip Morton."

He does. Taking the Institute vehicle instead. The driver having to be waiting for him to take him. He had stopped at the gate entrance.

When the guard checked inside. "Welcome back. Captain Crane."

He said before waving them to head on inside and over to the lower levels for where the Seaview was housed in its berthing station.

Lee Crane had butterflies in his stomach.

While on board the top deck of the Seaview. Admiral Nelson, Executive officer Chip Morton and two others were waiting.

When they see the Institute vehicle pulled up and a very healthy submarine Captain Lee Crane walking out and standing on his own.

It would be Chip Morton to say the following. "Attention. The Captain is on board." Before saluting with him walking over and onto the deck feeling proud of himself.

THE END

 **Thanks for reading...**


End file.
